Human Centipede But With Three Pocket Monsters
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: You know exactly what your going to get when walking into this story. Especially when it crosses over with Human Centipede. So its MA, with scat warning.


"Wakey, wakey"

The fox opened her eyes, the room had been illuminated with the sound of a ominous buzzing by the light above her. She flinched when her captor had caressed her ears.

"How's my little patient doing? Id recommend not moving much", he was pointing right behind her, the fox looked to see two others lined up right behind her.

"You three are part of a centipede project", turning his attention back to the fox, "I wish you can come see it", he walked by, petting the middle girl with brown fur, her eyes lazily stayed fixated at the fox's rump, she was an Eevee. "The one behind you, has her mouth sewn right onto your anus."

"And the girl behind her-", he carried on to the one at the back, "-has her mouth sewn on her's" She was a Cyndaquil. He walked back in front of the fox, who what she really was, was a Fennekin, before hearing the large iron door creak open, a big tough guard slipped a bag to their captor. Fennekin caught to it first before the others the scent of takeout food, getting a whiff she caught on it was something spicy. Their captor was a Hypno by the way, of course creepy little buggers who should never be trusted, the yellow creep opened the top of the carton, enticing Fennekin to stare into the lush buffalo wings. She found herself so hungry she didn't mind Hypno was hand feeding her the first wing, before leaving the carton in front of her muzzle for her to dig in, being a noisy eater the Eevee and Cydaquil behind her, winced. She ate what was in the whole carton including lapping up the spicy sauce that leaked all on them chicken wings that spilled into the bottom of the carton. Hypno sat up from his chair, waiting for her to finish this whole time and threw it away.

"Thank you", the Fennekin felt like she had to say. Hypno walked out leaving the fox with the two muffled up subjects behind her.

Half an hour later, Fennekin, held by the effects of diving into and eating those buffalo wings, she could feel herself coming to. Knowing if she were to go, the Eevee behind her is going to suffer. Each minute went by, Eevee noticed Fennekin's fatigue, she was murmuring something, but with her mouth being sown, the Fennekin couldn't understand. Eevee was more alert and poor Fennekin was needing to go really bad now, should she warn her.

"I...uh...have, to...and I don't know how long I can hold it", Fennekin heard the Vee go frantic a bit with her murmuring, she felt herself trying to let herself flow it out finally. "Im sorry but, your gonna have to handle it." It was feeling so good, but the visual of what it was, was taped to Fennekin's mind.

The poor Eevee, her mouth had enveloped Fennekin's excrement that came out of the fox's dairy air. So much was coming out, Eevee released an audible cry and muffled screaming. It crawled down her digestive track, her eyes had dripped with tears. Her brown coat shriveled as she tried to bear being on the butt-end of Fennekin's constant dump. Cyndaquil's snuze was locked up Eevee's dairy air, it wasn't too long until the excrement traveled past the Quils throat. The two in front were hearing her drawn out cry when tasting the massive load of shit. Cyndaquils exposed pucker hole exploded it all out.

* * *

Hypno had a look of discouragement written on his mug.

For you see, he was looking into the vivid dreams of the student Fennekin. Being the school's Hypno he peeked at what they were dreaming about to determine if they were having young healthy dreams.

"Fennekin, wake up!", Hypno's stern voice had woken the fox who had slumped into a position on the patient chair she slept in.

Keeping a straight face,"Yeah?"

"{sighs}", Hypno sat his clipboard down,"Fennekin I care so much about you, your a thriving member of society and all the other students look up to you, but lets face it, deep down you want something that is unthinkable, some would say disgraceful, filthy, and low brow."

'Did she have to keep looking at him, can she just go already?',"Can I go now?"

"In a minute", Hypno kept her in here longer then she wanted now,"When we grow up, some of us dream differently or experience certain swings we probably can't stop from seeing every time we slumber and close our eyes."

Giving some vague examples,"I had a Flaaffy told me she was into working a crowded glory hole spot in a bathroom stall.", and he helped to show her the visual by creating a cloud with the dream inside, built with audio.

Two guys Lucario/in mouth, Greninja/ in ass simultaneously going, 'oh fuck' 'oh..oh shit' 'oh fuck' 'oh god yes' 'Wow, she was incredible' 'Tightest ass here'

Fennekin could even see the writings on the walls {Feed The Lamb, Call 4 a gud time *with phone number* and tally marks}

"Then...later.."

The Fennekin wanted Hypno to wrap up whoever else's lewd dreams he'd talk about.

"A Snivy who dreamed of herself being digested by a Zoroark"

The cloud vision shown Snivy's blissful face going down his throat. Comfortably relaxed in his tight warm belly only to be ejected out his ass later.

Hypno called it a vore fetish.

"Those are very common, But...you think of having a Eevee's mouth sewn onto your anus, and a Cyndaquil sewn onto her anus as part of a...'centipede' experiment with Pokemon? And having them eat your...That is a sadistic kink Fennekin, I don't know what you have been watching to get such horrific dreams in your head."

Fennekin cried out,"Its not my damn fault! My trainer rented the film trilogy...and I watched it all...", the fox named the series,"Human Centipede, so I imagined, stuff."


End file.
